


Seducing his Teammates

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [13]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a simple problem, really. Hardison should be able to solve it in his sleep.</p><p>What do you call a three way relationship where all three aren't sleeping together but also sleeping together?? And one wants all three to sleep together?</p><p>Confused? Now you understand Hardison's dilemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing his Teammates

What do you call a relationship in which three people are sleeping together without actually sleeping together?

 

Maybe Hardison needs to be a bit clearer in his questioning.

 

What do you call a relationship in which you are sleeping with Person A, and also with Person B. While, at the same time, Person A is also sleeping with Person B? But Person A, Person B, and Person C (you) aren’t together all at one?

 

And by sleeping, Hardison means having sex.

 

He loves Parker. He really does. He also loves Eliot. With Parker, there’s this thrill of not knowing. With Eliot? The same thing, but not quite. Between the two of them, he feels like the safest hacker on the planet. But…something is missing.

 

He wants both of teammates in his bed, at the same time.

 

Not that big of a thing, right?

 

Wrong.

 

Eliot and Parker are always finding some kind of excuse as to why they cannot be with him at the same time. From Eliot, something about marinating the chicken. Parker? She’s working on her rigs.

 

Independently, the excuses would sound like truth. But after a time? Yeah, he’s not buying it anymore. Why don’t they want to be with him while they are with one another?

 

Maybe they like each other more?

 

Hardison doesn’t believe it, but what else is he to think when his teammates avoid him when they are being intimate? It’s as if they don’t want to be all the way together.

 

Or maybe he’s just overthinking.

 

He tries the little cues that Sophie taught the three of them with their grifting. They don’t get it.

 

He tries leaving little clues around. They don’t get it.

 

Finally, while watching some western that Eliot picked out, he outright asks, “Why do we have separate places?” Well, not quite what he was wondering, but close enough. Eh, sort of.

 

“Exit.”

 

“Defense.”

 

Parker and Eliot both look at one another, and nod at each of the answers. Hardison interprets their answers as ‘I feel safe in my own space’. “The pub has both.” Hardison lives at the place, but the other two? They have other places around Portland.

 

They look at one another, guiltily, before looking back at him. “We know, Hardison.” Eliot growls out and settles deeper into the couch. Hardison is between the two of them, like always.

 

“Not what I mean.” Hardison pauses the movie, ignoring the ‘I’m annoyed, Hardison’ scowl from Eliot, and the squeak from Parker. “We need to talk.”

 

Eliot stands with a mumble about setting the table. Parker? Parker darts up and away with an excuse of having to use the bathroom. They were both avoiding him, so were they afraid of something?

 

Hardison waits until Eliot has the table set and calls them to come over and eat. Eliot was the cook, claiming that the other two knew nothing of cooking. He was right.

 

Small talk, well, for them small talk. Mostly about the upcoming jobs, and the things that they each needed to do before starting work on the mark. Finally, the conversation went down to nothing as they each enjoyed the meal that Eliot had prepared for them.

 

“We still need to talk.” Hardison started, and watched as Eliot put down his fork with one of his glares complementing the sound, and Parker seemed to shrink inside of herself.

 

“What about?” Eliot seemed to have subconsciously move toward Parker, and she was leaning more into him. In this place, with no cameras but what Hardison has put up, they can be themselves.

 

Hardison couldn’t understand why they were acting the way that they were. “About us.”

 

Eliot was even more hostile, and Parker even more withdrawn. “What about us?” For one, Eliot was being the spokesperson, which was just as confusing.

 

“I know you two are together.” Hardison tells them, and ignores the slight flinching from Parker and the continued glare from Eliot. “It’s okay. I just don’t understand… You two are with me, but also with each other. Why haven’t all three of us been together?”

 

Eliot is looking for Parker to lead, and she looks ready to bolt. Hardison reaches out to both of them, giving each of them a hand to grab, if they wanted. Eliot is still waiting for Parker, and Parker finally looks up at him. “I knew you and Eliot were together, too.”

 

Eliot’s glare finally softened, and he grabbed the hand Hardison was offering, and offered his other to Parker. “I thought you were ashamed to admit to it.” Eliot admitted to Hardison.

 

Hardison is frozen…this entire time Eliot thought he was his ‘dirty little secret’? “Never, brother.” He smiles at Eliot, and gives the man’s fingers a gentle squeeze. The only person not talking was Parker, and she still seemed just one wrong comment away from running. “Parker?”

 

Her eyes are wide with fright, looking between the two of them. Come on Parker, we can’t fix whatever is bothering you if you don’t tell us…

 

“Eliot is good at keeping his hands to himself.” Parker says each word, as if it is painful to speak. “I can’t…I’m not good at the cuddling. You two are.” She wraps her arms around herself, as if the two hands held her way are somehow poisonous. “I’m not. I’m not…right.”

 

Eliot lets out an angry huff, at Hardison’s confusion. “We’ve been over this, Parker. You’re perfect, just the way you are. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”

 

Hardison looks between them, one hand clasped in Eliot’s and one waiting for Parker. “What are you talking about?”

 

Parker is shaking her head, but has reached out and grabbed Eliot’s hand. “I have trouble trusting. I don’t cuddle.”

 

“I know that.” Hardison knew that well, more often than not, she had left him asleep in the bed, not telling him that she was leaving.

 

Parker shrugs, and Eliot is shaking his head at him. What did he say? “Eliot taught me that it doesn’t hurt.” Her eyes are pleading with him to understand, and suddenly it does to Hardison.

 

He smiles at Eliot, “Thanks, man.” Eliot had been the one that had helped Parker to feel comfortable enough to share a bed with him, and that was something that he just didn’t feel upset about. He turned his smile to Parker, she seemed to be calmer. “I’m not upset. I’m grateful that Eliot taught you, like he taught me.” The three of them seriously needed to have a talk about their pasts, but now was not the time for such things.

 

She’s confused, but she nods and reaches for his offered hand. “Can we have sex, now?” Any of the awkwardness from before was gone when she looked between the two of them, excited now instead of nervous.

 

Eliot is chuckling, “Yeah, babe.”

 

“Come on, mama.” Hardison lets go of their hands just long enough to get around the table and to grab them once more. He led them to the room that he had furnished as ‘theirs’ even before he had thought about it.

 

Parker takes the lead by stripping her shirt off and unbuttoning both of their pants. Eliot is the force when he pushes Hardison down onto the bed. Hardison? Hardison is just glad to be there underneath the force with the lead watching on.

 

All they needed was communication. Who knew?


End file.
